


Choking Hazards

by monimala



Series: Cin City [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Filthy, I'm Going to Hell, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: This is 100 percent because of Alan Sarapa, who tweeted, "Also, if #Cin were a romance novel couple, there would totally be a scene where Ben jerks off in the woods thinking about Ciara. I've decided that's canon! Ben has totally 'decorated' some trees thinking about her."So, yes. That's exactly what this ficlet is.





	Choking Hazards

It’s because his meds are wearing off. That’s what Ben tells himself as he slams the door shut behind him and falls against it, trying to shut out the images of Ciara just as tightly. _Wet washcloth. Bare skin. Droplets of water sliding into the shadowed vee of her tank top._ He clutches her discarded shirt in one hand, knowing he needs to find the rain barrel out back or go to the pond. But he can’t breathe and he can’t move and his dick is hard for the first time in months.

 _The first time since he strangled Will—no. Don’t go there_. His doctors warned him that antipsychotics can have a “dampening effect on the libido.” His therapist said it probably wasn’t the worst thing in the world, “given the sexualized nature of your crimes and the arousal you experienced while committing them.” They were real good about that at the hospital. Using the actual words. Not dancing around what he did in cutesy euphemisms. So, he can’t really dance around any of it now. That he’s _aroused_. Turned on. Erect. Because of this girl. Helpless on that bed with her broken leg and her big eyes. Pretty Ciara Brady, desperate to wash the funk off herself when all he wants to do is roll in it.

He lifts her shirt to his nose, breathes her in. Sweat and some spicy lotion. She probably smells like this everywhere. _Fuck_. He needs to refill his prescription. He needs to get himself straight. _He needs to get himself off_. She’s just inside. Probably struggling out of her jeans. No idea that his are tented at the crotch, his hospital-issue underwear stretched obscenely tight across his dick and balls.

Ben forces himself away from the cabin door. He stumbles toward the woods, barely paying attention to where he’s going. Some bizarre part of him doesn’t want to masturbate on her doorstep. Like _that_ , not everything _else_ he’s done, would somehow be beyond the pale. So he waits until he’s past the tree line before he unbuckles his pants. Before he takes himself out, hissing when the painfully swollen head of his cock catches on the elastic of his briefs. He deserves the pain. The discomfort. He doesn’t deserve the relief of sliding his own hand up and down his shaft. _But he can’t stop_.

It’s been too long. It’s going to be over too fast. The friction is intense, and he knows it’s sick and wrong, but he wraps Ciara’s denim shirt around his fist, reveling in the raw scrape of the material against the underside of his dick. Maybe her scent will get all over him. Sink into him. Keep him company long after she’s healed and gone.  

It’s not the meds wearing off—though they definitely are, and he can feel the paranoia starting to creep in. It’s her. Her face. Her eyes. Her full bottom lip. The way she gripped that knife, so brave despite her fear. _Would she grip his dick like that? Like she knows how to use it?_ And, yeah, maybe it’s her fear, too. All of it. All of her.

“ _Ciara_.” He whispers it, hearing the harshness of his voice tripping over the three silky syllables. _Cee. Ah. Rah._ And that’s all he needs to send him rocketing over the edge. The orgasm begins at the base of his spine and spirals out, practically sending him to his knees as he shoots all over his fingers, all over her shirt, and onto the forest floor. He comes and comes and comes.

And comes undone.  

 

 

-end-

 


End file.
